Bring Her To Life
by No Hugs Peach
Summary: This is how I would love the fight scene with Pein to end. There are a few spoilers if you haven't read Chapter 437. I'm rating it T to be on the safe side, altough I only use one mild swear, but there is violence. I'm not very good with summaries.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, if I did Hinata would've kicked Pein's ass, Kakashi would be injured but not died, and Sasuke would've killed himself after joining the fight AGAINST Pein.**

**_**_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Naruto shot the chakra out at Pein. He tried to block it, but it was too strong. Pein had no choice but to dodge it on foot. Naruto was charging at him again when Pein spotted something next to him. It was the girl, her pulse faint, ready to die in a second anyway.

He thought it best if she died with a higher purpose. He picked up her body, holding it in front of him as a human shield.

Naruto stopped in his tracks, seeing him use her like that. It made his blood boil hotter than before. Was there truly nothing he _wasn't_ willing to do to win? To prove his point? "Hinata-sama!" The voice came from behind the Kyuubi's side of the battlefield. Naruto could feel his heart stop for a moment as he lunged towards Pein, keeping his body in check as he tried to get Hinata from Pein's clutches. The man dropped Hinata as he tried to avoid the Kyuubi again; one of the six tails caught her above the ground as he ran towards the worried ninja. Naruto handed the limp girl to her cousin Neji, knowing it wouldn't do much offer much to reassure the Hyuuga prodigy.

Once he knew Hinata was safe he turned back to Pein, anger etched into every feature. The Kyuubi let out an earsplitting roar, sending a stream of chakra to the man who had created this destruction. His anger at Sasuke for leaving, his disappointment that he couldn't protect the village like he was supposed to, the embarrassment of chasing one girl when another cared for him, every bitter emotion he had ever felt was directed at this one man, the man who was now simply laughing at him, mocking his pain!

"You'll have to do better than that, Kyuubi." Pein mocked as Naruto threw more attacks at him. His words hiding the fact that he had taken several hits as it were. Kyuubi punched at Pein again, knocking him across the crater. The six tails on his body begin spinning rapidly; creating a cyclone, he sent spinning to the 'God'. He was swept back, pushed back, into the onslaught of meteor-like fireballs coming out of the chakra encompassing Naruto's body.

The fire latched itself onto Pein, filling the air with the rotting stench of burning flesh as the body crumpled to the ground. "Naruto!" Sakura's shocked cry reached the teenager's ears as he watched Pein burn, a feeling of justice seeping through him. His anger sated with the removal of Pein, Naruto tried to bring the Kyuubi power back into his control before approaching the others again.

_I love you. _Her words echoed through his mind as he remembered the reason he had drawn out the Kyuubi power. As if sensing his feelings, the Kyuubi retracted himself into the seal. Naruto made his way to the group, hurrying across the uneven terrain, ignoring the blood dripping from his wounds. "Hinata." He whispered her name when he saw Neji lay her on the ground. "Naruto...There isn't..." Sakura trailed off, her words thick with emotion and unshed tears. "There has to be a way." Naruto said harshly, his anger bubbling again though not at her, at himself for not protecting the angel on the ground. Sakura let out a gasp, as though a thought just came t her. "Naruto, there is that _one_ technique. But, it's risky." She said. Naruto and the others quickly caught onto what she was saying. "No! Sakura-chan, if it doesn't work we can't lose you as well." Lee protested quickly. "If many people give their chakra, less is taken from each person." Sakura explained, quickly dropping to her knees over Hinata next to Neji; Naruto quickly following her train of thought. Tenten nodded her agreement and quickly kneeled down as well, Lee left watching them work, making sure no one would disturb their work.

Sakura placed her hands over Hinata's heart, the chakra turning blue as the other three put their hands on top of hers, lending her their own chakra. Seconds stretched to hours as they focused, watching Hinata's face intently. Still she showed no more signs of life than before. 'Hinata, you _have_ to live.' Naruto thought desperately. He focused harder, giving a surge of chakra to the angel.

A slight whimper, so soft it could have been imagined, escaped from the girl beneath their hands as her eyes fluttered open, gazing up at the people above her. Relief swam through Naruto when he saw her beautiful lavender eyes. His warm smile grew into a grin as they removed their hands, each feeling a little lighter than before. "Hinata-sama, are you alright?" Neji asked, being the first to recover from the joy of her waking up. "O-of course, Neji-nii-san." Hinata said; a slight blush on her face as she gave the group a smile. "Hinata, you scared us for a while there." Naruto said as the girl sat up, then pulling her into a hug.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**OKay, this has a very open end, I may or may not add on to it later. If I do, I'll include a lovely memorial service for the fallen ninjas in it, and it will have a very fluffy ending. I just hope that the fight scene was written well enough, I'm much better at gushy, fluffly scenes, but I just felt that if I skipped the entire fight it wouldn't make any sense.**

**Please give me some feedback, it can be good or bad, as long it is CONSTRUCTIVE! I really don't want some NaruSaku fans to start yelling at me, which is part of the reason I left the ending so open.**


End file.
